danganronpafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Byakuya Togami
Byakuya Togami (十神 白夜 Togami Byakuya) jest on jedną z postaci występujących w [[Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc|'Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc']] oraz anime Danganronpa The Animation. Byakuya dostał się do Akademii Szczytu Nadziei, dzięki swojemu talentowi "Superpanicz" (超高校級の「御曹司」''chō kōkō kyū no “onzōshi.”''), który uzyskał po zostaniu spadkobiercą ogromnego finansu, zwanego Togami Corporation. Togami przetrwał i wydostał się na powierzchnie razem z: Makoto Naegi, Kyoko Kirigiri, Aoi Asahina, Toko Fukawa oraz Hagakure Yasuhiro. Byakuya pojawia się także w Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair i Danganronpa Another Episode jako członek Fundacji Przyszłości wraz z Kyoko Kirigiri i Makoto Naegim. Togami jest głównym bohaterem w noveli zwanej "Danganronpa: Togami". Byakuya powraca w Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy, będąc wice-liderem 14 Dywizji. Wygląd Na początku gry, Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Byakuya był wysokim, szczupłym chłopakiem, który, z powodu utraty wspomnień, myślał, że jest o dwa lata młodszy, niż w rzeczywistości. Byakuya ma blond włosy, niebieskie oczy, a na nos zakłada okulary w białych oprawkach. Najczęściej ubiera się w czarny garnitur, zaś pod nim nosi białą koszulę, a wokół szyi ma zawiązany ciemny, zielony krawat. Jego spodnie również są koloru czarnego, przyodziane ciemnym paskiem oraz pantoflami. Chłopak często krzyżuje ręce, podkreślając w ten sposób swoją arogancję. Osobowość Byakuya jest aroganckim, młodym dorosłym, który widzi siebie ponad innymi, przez to, iż jest spadkobiercą ogromnego i popularnego biznesu rodzinnego. Ogarnia go niezadowolenie, kiedy mu się coś nie powiedzie, dlatego stara się jak najbardziej, aby nie popełnić żadnych błędów. Często jest chłodny, wredny i zamknięty w sobie, ale posiada dużą tendencje do manipulacji. Byakuya często wyraża irytacje wobec Toko Fukawy oraz Genocider Sho, wykorzystując je do własnych celów. Podczas całej historii, Togami dystansuje się od innych, mówiąc przy tym, że jako jedyny przeżyje bez szwanku. Pomimo jego sztywnej postawy był jednym z najbardziej rozsądnych oraz zaangażowanych uczniów. Podczas dalszej rozgrywki, Byakuya zacząć dbać o innych i ogłosił, że nie będzie brać udziału w zabójstwach. Togami wykazuje duży poziom inteligencji, pokazując przy tym swoją kompetencje i wnikliwość podczas badania. Jednak, mimo to, Byakuya woli działać sam, ponieważ trudno mu zaufać innym. Większość czasu spędza w bibliotece, czytając książki. Chłopak nawet mówi, aby nie przeszkadzać mu, gdy czyta. Byakuya niezwykle szanuje swoją rodzinę, często przy tym ją wychwalając. Mocno dotknęły go słowa Enoshimy, która powiedziała mu, że Togami Corporation może przestać istnieć, lecz Byakuya szybko się opanował, twierdząc, że ma zamiar odbudować Togami Corporation od podstaw. Togami szybko skupia swoją uwagę na osobach, które nie mają alibi. Wydają się być najbardziej podejrzane, co potwierdza jego zachowanie podczas piątej rozprawy wobec Kyoko Kirigiri. Po ucieczce z Akademii Szczytu Nadziei i dołączeniu do Fundacji Przyszłości, Togami wydaje się bardziej milszy, chroniąc innych cywilów i ryzykując dla nich życie. Nawet po powrocie na powierzchnie, nie poprawił on swoich stosunków z resztą uczniów, zaś jego uczucia wobec Toko pozostały takie same. Zdolności Superpanicz Talent Byakuyi oferuje mu gamę wielu różnych umiejętności. Jest niezwykle inteligentny, co udowodnił, gdy jako pierwszy wydedukował, że jedna z osób jest zdrajcą. Pokonał także każdego z rodzeństwa i prowadził mnóstwo oddziałów z Togami Empire przy tym zdobywając całą fortunę dla siebie. Jego talent pomógł w roli jako wysokiej rangi członek czternastej dywizji Fundacji Przyszłości. Pomimo służby pod okiem Kyoko Kirigiri, Byakuya był zawsze gotowy na przejęcie przewodnictwa, gdy sytuacja tego wymagała. Historia Przed Tragedią Byakuya jest spadkobiercą gigantycznego biznesu, jakim jest firma rodzinna Togamich. Jak głosi rodzinna tradycja, głowa rodziny nie posiada żadnej żony, jednak ma mnóstwo dzieci z "wieloma pięknymi kobietami" z całego świata. Po pewnym czasie, wszyscy uzdolnieni następcy mieli rywalizować między sobą, aby wyłonić zwycięzcę, czyli spadkobiercę Korporacji Togami. Kiedy Byakuya wziął udział w rywalizacji, było piętnastu kandydatów różnych płci. Kandydaci walczyli o swoją pozycję, lecz ostatecznie, on, najmłodszy, znalazł się na górze. Był to pierwszy raz w historii rodziny, kiedy najmłodszy "posiadł koronę". Przegrane rodzeństwo zostało wydziedziczone, lecz Byakuya cierpko nazywał ich "martwymi", ponieważ, według niego, "bycie wydziedziczonym oznacza to samo, co śmierć". Pogłoski mówią, że Byakuya już zajmował kilka stanowisk kierowniczych w firmie i udało mu się zdobyć dużą fortunę dla siebie. Ponadto, wszystkie szkoły, do których się zapisał, były ekskluzywne, w tym i jego dawne liceum zwane Liceum Green Hills. Najbliższą mu osobą był jego kamerdyner, zwany Aloysius Pennyworth, który zwracał się do niego "Młody Panicz". Byakuya został przyjęty do Hope's Peak Academy jako Superpanicz, co czyniło go wyjątkowym, nawet wśród Super-Studentów. Podczas Tragedii Rok później nastąpiła Tragedia. Kiedy to się zaczęło, Jin Kirigiri, dyrektor akademii, planował usprawnić szkolny budynek i pozwolić uczniom żyć wiecznie wewnątrz akademii, aby ochronić ich przed śmiercią. Wszyscy przystali na jego plan i ulepszyli budynek oraz żyli spokojnie wewnątrz przez rok, nie wiedząc, że członkowie Superrozpaczy już byli wśród nich. Prawdziwa Rozpacz odebrała wspomnienia klasy, dzięki czemu mogli wziąć udział w życiu szkolnym wspólnego zabijania. Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc Prolog - Witaj w Rozpaczy Byakuya i inni znaleźli się w zamkniętym budynku Hope's Peak Academy, bez żadnych wspomnień o tym, co się wydarzyło. Początkowo Byakuya okazywał niechęć wobec innych, uznając, że nigdy nie będzie z nimi współpracował. Uważał Wspólne Zabijanie za zwykłą "grę". Rodział 1 - By Przetrwać Kiedy inni zdecydowali się przeszukać budynek, Byakuya zadecydował, że pójdzie sam, uważając, że ktoś mógłby pomyśleć o morderstwie, krytykując innych za niezauważenie takiej możliwości. Jednak Mondo Owada, stwierdził, że nie pozwoli mu kręcić się i robić cokolwiek zechce. Byakuya nazywa go planktonem, tłumacząc, że jest on nieważny i kiedy Mondo grozi mu pobiciem, Makoto próbuje interweniować, co w konsekwencji kończy się tym, że Naegi dostał w twarz i zemdlał. Następnego dnia, Byakuya przychodzi na śniadanie później niż inni, co skutkuje pytaniem o Sayakę Maizono, ostatnią uczennicę, która jeszcze się nie pojawiła. Słysząc przeczącą odpowiedź, Makoto wybiegł ze stołówki, po czym sprawdził swój pokój, gdzie okazało się, że Sayaka nie żyje. Po obudzeniu przez Monokumę, Byakuya powiedział Makoto, że Sayaka jest martwa. Wtedy zapytał Monokumę czy morderca mógłby wyjść, przez co Monokuma tłumaczy zasady i Rozprawy Klasowe. Potem widzi śmierć Junko Enoshimy, zgadzając się brać udział w badaniu. Przez większość Rozprawy Klasowej, podejrzewa Makoto, z powodu ich zamiany pokoi. Później okazało się, że Leon Kuwata był zabójcą, gdyż Sayaka starała się go zabić. Na Leonie została wykonana egzekucja. Rozdział 2 - Życie Rozpaczy Chłopców Następnego dnia, Byakuya nie pojawia się na porannym spotkaniu, powodując zmartwienie u innych i zaczynają go poszukiwać. Znajdują go w bibliotece, czytającego. Rozpoczyna się kłótnia między Byakuyą, o to, że zachowuje się okropnie. Wszyscy opuszczają bibliotekę, prócz Byakuyi, który wciąż siedzi, czytając książkę. Później Makoto i Toko przychodzą do Byakuyi, jednak ich przybycie nie jest zbyt owocne. Przed drugim motywem Monokumy, Toko mówi Byakuyi sekret, że jest Genocide Syo. Drugim motywem Monokumy było ujawnienie najgorszych sekretów i groził powiedzieć ich całemu światu, w ciągu 24 godzin, jeżeli nie będzie żadnego morderstwa. Kiedy Byakuya jest w bibliotece, nim wraca do pokoju, zauważa Mondo, który wychodzi z dziewczęcej przebieralni. Byakuya spogląda do środka i zauważa martwe ciało Chihiro Fujisaki. Następnego dnia, inni zauważyli, że ktoś został zamordowany, więc Byakuya zabiera Makoto do dziewczęcej przebieralni, która została otworzona przez Monokumę. Potem pojawia się Kiyotaka Ishimaru i patrzy na ciało Chihiro. Byakuya kazał im przyjść po innych. Podczas badań, zgadza się na współpracę z Makoto. Podczas Rozprawy Klasowej, szybko ukazuje, że Toko jest Genocider Syo, co zaskakuje innych. Potem Genocide Syo, mówi, że zabija tylko przystojnych chłopców, myśląc, iż Chihiro jest dziewczyną. Morderstwo bardzo przypominało zabójstwo przez Genocide Syo, przez co oskarżenia szybko padły na Byakuye, gdyż on wiedział kim jest Toko oraz w jaki sposób Syo zabija. Później jednak okazuje się, że rzeczy w przebieralni zostały zamienione i tak naprawdę męska przebieralnia była dziewczęcą, czyli Chihiro został zabity w męskiej przebieralni, co tym samym wskazywało na to, iż Chihiro był chłopakiem. Potem okazało się, że to Mondo był zabójcą i wykonano na nim egzekucje. Rozdział 3 - Legenda Nowej Generacji! Byakuya i Toko czekają w sali gimnastycznej na przybycie wszystkich po kazaniu zebrania się tu przez Monokumę. Byakuya jest wściekły, że się spóźnili. Monokuma ukazuje trzeci motyw, czyli dziesięć milionów dolarów, dla zabójcy. Przez swój majątek, Byakuya nie ma potrzeby kogokolwiek zabijać. Hina mówi, że nikt nie zabiłby dla pieniędzy, Byakuya tłumaczy, że nie możesz oceniać kogoś przez swoje standardy. Następnego dnia pyta dlaczego Taka zachowuje się inaczej i Celeste mówi, że stał się bezużyteczny. Byakuya zastanawiał się, że stres w końcu dotknął Taki. Byakuya potem mówi, że ma zamiar iść. Syo mówi, że pójdzie z nim, jednak Byakuya nie chce, aby mu towarzyszyła. Byakuya wybiega z pokoju wraz z Syo, biegnącą z nim. Chapter 4 - Przeprosiny Wszystkich Gwiazd Chapter 5 - Odległość 100 Mili; Ból Śmieciowego Jedzenia Chapter 6 - Ultimate Ból, Ultimate Cierpienie, Ultimate Rozpacz, Ultimate Egzekucja, Ultimate Śmierć Jak Rozprawa szła dalej, Junko została ukazana jako prawdziwy sprawca incydentu Wspólnego Zabijania. Byakuya był zaskoczony, gdy Junko powiedziała obecną sytuację jego rodziny - lub brak sytuacji, biorąc pod uwagę to, że jego rodzina została całkowicie zniszczona - po raz pierwszy oniemiał od czasu morderstw. Gdy Byakuya zdobył motywację, dzięki słowom Makoto, porzucił przeszłość i zrozumiał, iż jedynym powodem wspierania Makoto było zniszczenie osoby odpowiedzialnej za śmierci jego byłych kolegów z klasy oraz w najbliższym czasie nie planował popaść w rozpacz. Byakuya dodatkowo powiedział, iż póki żyje, Rodzina Togamich nigdy nie zginie; Byakuya Togami jest wciąż żywy i ma zamiar odbudować swoją rodzinę, cokolwiek stanie mu na drodze, kiedy postawi krok w zewnętrznym świecie. Wspomagając Makoto, Byakuya i reszta uczniów zagłosowali za Nadzieją - powodując, że Junko ostatni raz popadła w rozpacz, nim wykonała na sobie Ostateczną Karę. Epilog - Żegnaj Akademio Rozpaczy Ich męki w końcu się zakończyły, Byakuya wciąż pozostał arogancki, jednak w końcu przyznał, że nie przetrwałby bez pomocy innych. Byakuya mówi, że odbuduje swoją rodzinę własnymi rękami i przyznaje, że będzie jeszcze wspanialsza niż wcześniej. Po tym, Byakuya wydostaje się z Hope's Peak Academy jako jeden z przetrwałych do końca gry. Dołączenie do Fundacji Przyszłości Byakuya i inni przetrwali w apokaliptycznym świecie, do czasu bycia odnalezionym przez Koichi Kizakura, członka Future Foundation. Zdecydowali dołączyć się do Future Foundation, by walczyć przeciwko rozpaczy. Future Foundation pomogło im przywrócić ich szkolne wspomnienia. Byakuya stał się bardzo szanowanym członkiem 14 Dywizji. Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls Prolog - Wojownicy Nadziei Byakuya jako agent Future Foundation, ukazał się po raz pierwszy, ratując Komaru Naegi, gdy prawie została zabita przez jednostkę Monokumy. Podczas rozmowy z Komaru, dowiedział się, że on i jego grupa zostali zwabieni do lokacji Komaru z pewnych powodów. Jednak ich rozmowa została przerwana przez dużą ilość jednostek Monokumy. Byakuya szybko dał jej Megaphone Hacking Gun, aby się bronić i powiedział jej, żeby wydostała się z budynku, pozostawiając go z Monokumami. Został złapany i zabrany jako zakładnik. Rozdział 5 - Dziewczyny Absolutnej Rozpaczy Po pokonaniu Big Bang Monokuma, Toko mówi, że zanim odejdą, muszą uratować Byakuye. Okazało się, że wszystko było w porządku i podsłuchał konwersacje Toko i Komaru o zostaniu w Mieście Towa. Toko powiedziała, że to nie ma znaczenia jak daleko Byakuya i ona od siebie będą, jej uczucia się nie zmienią. Byakuya się zgodził: nieważne jak daleko od siebie będą, nigdy nie będzie mieć do niej żadnych uczuć. Byakuya był widziany ostatni raz, gdy rozmawiał z Makoto o dziewczynie, która ma ciekawe informacje. Pokazał Makoto wiadomość filmową, zostawioną przez jego siostrę i skończył rozmowę z prawdziwym uśmiechem. Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Rozdział 6 - To jest Koniec, Żegnaj Akademio Rozpaczy Byakuya, Makoto i Kyoko przybyli do Neo World Program, aby uratować pozostałych Remnants of Despair przez aktywację Wymuszonego Zamknięcia. Epilog - Dzień przed Przyszłością Po pokonaniu SI Junko i wyjścia z Neo World, Byakuya odchodzi z Wyspy Jabberwock wraz z Makoto i Kyoko, podczas gdy Hajime obserwuje ich z wyspy. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Strona: Przyszłość Odcinek 06 - No Man is an island Makoto i Hina skontaktowali się z Byakuyą, który był zaskoczony, że rozpoczęła się kolejna gra zabijania. Byakuya powiedział, że nie było żadnej transmisji na żywo. Poinformował Makoto, iż jeden z ich ludzi, powiedział, że Kyosuke Munakata przysłał odciecz na Wyspę Jabberwock, aby mieć styczność z Remnants of Despair. Byakuya powiedział, iż także wysłał siły na wyspę i przyjdzie do nich. Makoto podziękował Byakuyi i rozmowa się zakończyła. Byakuya zmobilizował swoje wojska, żeby poszły z nim do głównej siedziby Future Foundation. Jeden z ludzi Byakuyi zapytał dlaczego nie powiedział, iż znaleźli ciało Miayi Gekkogahary, co oznaczało, że Miaya Gekkogahara, która była z Makoto jest fałszywką. Byakuya powiedział, że jeśli powiedziałby prawdę, to fałszywka mogłaby im coś zrobić. Byakuya podejrzewał, że Monaca Towa za tym wszystkim stoi i skontaktował się z Toko oraz Komaru, które wciąż były w Mieście Towa, aby poszły po Monacę. Odcinek 07 - Dziewczyny Ultra Rozpaczy Byakuya "wyczuwa", że ktoś ma o nim sprośne fantazje. Ludzie mówią, że cała dywizja zgłaszała brak aktywności Remnants of Despair. Byakuya spojrzał na pliki Monaki i kazał swoim ludziom pospieszyć się do oznaczonej lokacji. Powiedział, że póki żyje, nie pozwoli upaść Future Foundation. Później Byakuya kontaktuje się z Toko, która wytłumaczyła mu, że jeden z ich byłych kolegów z klasy umrze przez Makoto. Odcinek 08 - Kto zabił Cock Robin Byakuya przychodzi do głównej siedziby Future Foundation w czas, aby uratować Hiro przed byciem postrzelonym przez inny helikopter. Po wylądowaniu, Byakuya kazał Hiro i jego ludziom podłożyć ładunki wybuchowe, aby otworzyć wejście. Po otworzeniu, Hiro ruszył do wejścia, ale Byakuya złapał go i powiedział, aby został na zewnątrz. Gdy Byakuya i jego ludzie badają hol, jeden z jego ludzi podchodzi do nieprzytomnej kobiety. Byakuya ostrzega go, aby był ostrożny co dotyka, lecz kobieta, która okazała się być robotem, uruchomiła alarm i spowodowała wielki wybuch. Odcinek 12 - Zawsze jest najciemniej Byakuya i jego ludzie są ukazani wewnątrz Głównej Siedziby Future Foundation i ratują Makoto wraz z Hiro. Każe swoim ludziom powstrzymać grupę żołnierzy, którym został wyprany mózg przez Ryotę Mitarai. Strona - Nadzieja: Akademia Nadziei i Uczniowie Rozpaczy Byakuya i Hiro odnajdują Hinę i przychodzą do niej z pomocą. Hiro zaczyna ją opatrywać. Potem Hina pyta o Makoto, a Byakuya odpowiada, że został eskortowany przez połowę jego agentów. Makoto potem spotyka się z Byakuyą, Hiro i Hiną, którzy z radością go witają. Spoglądając na film na laptopie Byakuyi, tłumaczy, że Klasa 77 B transmitowała wiadomość "rozpaczy", która mówiła, że to oni stali za całą Ostateczną Grą Zabijania. Hiro nie zrozumiał dlaczego zostali uratowani przez Klasę 77B, jeśli wciąż są Remnants of Despair. Byakuya kazał mu być cicho, mówiąc, że Klasa 77B kłamała, aby Future Foundation wciąż była szanowana. Podziękował Makoto, za danie szansy Klasie 77B i klasa powstrzymała Ryotę Mitarai. Kilka miesięcy później, po Ostatecznej Grze Zabijania, Makoto stał się dyrektorem nowego budynku Hope's Peak Academy i pracuje wraz z Kyoko. Cytaty * "Nazywam się Byakuya Togami..." * Witaj. Słuchaj...jak się nazywasz? Przepraszam za moją słabą pamięć. Ale tak trudno jest zapamiętać rzeczy, które mnie nie obchodzą." * "Radujcie się ludzie, dzisiaj pokażę wam jak wysoko nad wami stoję." * "Zapomniałeś jak się chodzi? Dlatego się spóźniłeś? To proste - prawa noga, lewa noga. Prawa noga..." * "I zapamiętać, ta dziewczyna bada martwe ciała jako hobby. Osobiście to jestem skłonny jej zaufać." (myśląc o Kyoko Kirigiri) * "Jesteś porażką. Zatem ruszaj i żyj swoim przegranym życiem, zaprzyjaźnij się z paczką przegranych ludzi. Wtedy razem możecie lizać sobie nawzajem przegrane rany." * "Wiesz jak bardzo nienawidzę być zirytowanym. Jednak jeśli coś się stanie, możesz dać mi znać. Nie gwarantuję, że będę ciebie słuchać, ale wiesz..." * "Więc nie wiesz czym jest Monokuma... co za beztroska osoba." (do Komaru Naegi) * "Nie wahaj się bez mojej zgody." * "Poświęć się swojemu pisaniu, napełnij je emocjami, zachwytem, lecz nie pogłębiając celu, bez rozpusty, bez nadmiernej sentymentalności, twoje słowa chłodne i poukładane. Rozwiąże ten przypadek bez problemu. Tak... przysięgam na nazwisko Togamich." (do Shinobu Togami o jego biografii) * "Togami nie chowa się z podkulonym ogonem." es:Byakuya Togami en:Byakuya Togami fr:Byakuya Togami Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Nastolatek Kategoria:Postacie Danganronpa 1 Kategoria:Mężczyzna Kategoria:Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc Kategoria:Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Kategoria:Postacie Danganronpa 2